There has been known a fuel cell described in PTL 1, for example. The fuel cell includes a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) and two separators between which the membrane electrode assembly is sandwiched. In the membrane electrode assembly, an electrolyte membrane is sandwiched between a fuel electrode and an air electrode, and first and second gas diffusion layers are respectively provided on the outer surfaces of the fuel electrode and the air electrode.
In the fuel cell, an end portion of the membrane electrode assembly extends toward the outside of the first and second gas diffusion layers. In the outside of the first and second gas diffusion layers, the end portion of the membrane electrode assembly is sandwiched between elastic gaskets provided on the separators, which prevents deformation of the membrane electrode assembly and displacement of the first and second gas diffusion layers. PTL 1 also discloses that a reinforcement frame may be integrally provided on the outer periphery portion of the membrane electrode assembly.
Also, there has been known a fuel cell described in PTL2, for example. The fuel cell includes a first support member and a second support member which support a polymer electrolyte membrane. The first support member further extends toward an inner side in an in-plane direction in comparison with the second support member. In the fuel cell, the first support member overlaps an outside edge of an electrode opposed to the first support member via the polymer electrolyte membrane.
The fuel cell reinforces the polymer electrolyte membrane using the first support member and the second support member, and prevents shear stress for the polymer electrolyte membrane from occurring even if pressure is applied from an anode electrode side or a cathode electrode side.